Dock Ward of Waterdeep
The Dock Ward of Waterdeep was situated on the Great Harbor of Waterdeep. It contained the docks, shipbuilding yards, and warehouses for the sea trade. Compared to the rest of the city it was exceptionally dirty, smelly, and particularly dangerous. In the words of Elminster himself, the Dock Ward was a "riotous, nigh-perpetual brawl that covers entire acres, interrupted only by small buildings, intermittent trade businesses, an errant dog or two, and a few brave watchguards, who manage to keep the chaos from spreading beyond the docks; the whole lot wallowing in the stench of rotting fish." History After the Spellplague the northern section of Waterdeep harbor became dilapidated with most of the harbor choked with sunken ship hulls. This section became known as Mistshore. Notable Locations Inns, Taverns & Festhalls * The Blackstar Inn: High-priced (for the Dock Ward) Inn run by Asiyra Boldwinter. * The Bloody Fist: Tavern with near-constant brawls, run by Uglukh Vorl. * The Blue Mermaid: Clean tavern; run by Mother Jalyth Hlommorath. * The Blushing Mermaid: On Net Street; a luxurious inn, taven & festhall; run by Lady Alathene Moonstar. * Cookhouse Hall: Favorite festhall of sailors. * The Copper Cup: Off the Southyard; inn, tavern, & festhall owned by its dancers. * The Friendly Flounder: Small tavern; run by Eaengul Skullcrown. * Full Sails tavern: Guild headquarters for the Sail-Makers and Cordwainers. *Heartflame: A festhall on Snail Street owned by Nauloene Tharantra before it burned down on the Night of Pirates in late Uktar, 1367 DR, the Year of the Shield. *The Hanged Man: Tavern for those of a literary bent, owned by Auldenuth Orbrymm. * The Hanging Lantern: A festhall and escort service. * The Mermaid's Arms: A rowdy tavern and festhall run by Calathia Frost and favored by the crew of the Sea Sprite; located on Dock Street. * The Muleskull Tavern: Guild headquarters for the Dungsweepers'. * The Purple Palace: A festhall and boudoir. * The Rearing Hippocampus: An inn favored by caravan masters and run by Barl Shardrin. * The Ship's Prow: Intersection of Fish and Fish Streets; Inn run by Jhambrote Harkharedest. * Shipmaster's Hall: Private inn and dining club for ship captain, owners, first mates and their guests. *The Skewered Dragon: A dilapidated tavern that faced an alley between Net Street and Fillet Lane with a ship's anchor lodged in the roof. * The Sleeping Snake: Rowdy tavern for dockhands and dancers, owner by Alard Belaerl * The Sleeping Wench: Somewhat quiet tavern, owned by Peldan Thrael * The Splintered Stair: Three-story inn run by Shalanna Duthmere . * The Thirsty Sailor: Intersection of Fish and Fish Streets; Dive bar. * The Thirsty Throat: Run down tavern, run by Bulaedo Ledgileer. * Three Pearls Nightclub: On Pearl Alley; Run by Halidara Urinshoon; Entertainment, food & drink. *Warm Beds: A quiet inn run by Shalath Lythryn. Shops & Businesses * Aurora's Whole Realms Shop Catalogue Counter: Goods retail chain. * Gelfuril the Trader: sells or trades just about anything * Helmstar Warehouse: On Dock Street; run by Chuldan Helmstar, a known fence. * The House of Pride: perfume shop; run by Arleeth and Ilitel Harmeth * Old Xoblob Shop: trinkets and curios. *Red Sails Warehouse: economic storage in the form of "coffin-sized lockboxes"; located near Cod Lane. * Serpent Books & Folios: On Book Street; Run by Jannaxil Serpentil; Maps, charts, and books. *Shipwright: large building located on Dock Street used for shipbuilding. Owned by Arnagus the Shipwright. Guildhalls *Seaswealth Hall, guildhall of the Fishmonger's Fellowship, which oversees the city's fish markets; located on the waterfront. *The Order of Master Shipwrights, located on Dock Street. *Dungsweepers' Guild, located on Ship Street. *Coopers Guild, located in front of Shipper's Hall between Ship Street and Pressbow Lane. Streets & Alleys *Cod Lane, alley north of the Mermaid's Arms. *Dock Street, a busy street the lines the harbor. *Net Street, street that continues east from the harbor. *Presper Street, small street shooting off of Ship Street and ending in a cul-de-sac. *Pressbow Lame, street running north-south and intersecting with Ship Alley. *Ship Street, which curves north from the harbor. *Shrimp Alley, street intersecting Ship Street and curving around northward. *Snail Street, intersected Presper Street at Shrimp Alley. Miscellaneous *Foggy Haven, located on Dock Street. *Shipper's Hall, located behind the Coopers Guild between Ship Street and Pressbow Lane. Appendix Gallery DockWardBoundary.jpg|''Map showing the boundary of Doc Ward circa 1357 DR.'' References Connections Category:Wards Category:Locations in Waterdeep Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North